


Kirkwall's Silver Lining

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Aggressive Hawke, F/F, Friendship, Humour, Pre-Relationship, act one, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirkwall feels like a cage to Athena Hawke. A dusty, grimy cage. Although, there are somethings that could make her time in the city far more worthwhile. (Pre-Relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirkwall's Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like randomly writing a drabble for my aggressive Hawke and Isabela, since I am currently playing through DA2 with her. And yeah... this happened. Just to clarify, there are mentions of sex and also puns but no graphic details which is the reason for the rating. Have fun~

There was something extremely claustrophobic about the city of Kirkwall. The way the buildings seemed so packed together, rising in shades of brown and towering over the streets below. The dirt and grim seemed to fill every single pore of the place, from the cracks in the walls to the track marked floor. It was nothing like the wide open spaces of Ferelden.

Athena Hawke missed the fresh air most of all. When each breath would not make her wish to choke and splutter into her hand, a blanket that threatened to smother her with each passing day. How anyone could choose to live in this city was beyond her. If only she had a choice. If only the Blight hadn't destroyed everything she had held dear.

Now, she was just angry. Annoyed at the prospect that she would have to stay here, cramped in small room with her mother and sister, one of whom she did not wish to speak to, if she were being honest. They had lost many things, Carver being the most important and her mother had acted as though she had wanted this. It was all her fault, she knew that. She believed it with every fibre of her being, but she did not need to hear it from her mother. Not at all.

At least she still had Bethany and at least she now had actual friends. It was a novel concept... one Athena found that she might even enjoy.

"Is this where you go to brood, sweet thing?" Came a voice from the shadows, drifting over the dusty roof that Athena was sat on.

"How did you find me?" Athena asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I followed the sounds of your scowl. Also, I was simply walking the street and thought I recognised that silhouette on your Uncle's shack," Isabela replied, walking out of the shadows and sitting beside Athena. "Hoping to clatch a glimpse of the stars?"

"Through this smog? Not bloody likely! How do people live in this shithole for their entire lives? It smells rancid!" Hawke spat, scrunching her nose up in disdain.

"It's better than mud and wet dog?"

"Nothing is better than wet dog smell to a Ferelden. You should know that, you appear to have been there," Hawke replied, smiling wryly as she looked into the distance.

"A joke? From _you_?! My, I'm almost a quiver with excitement. That smile looks good on you... it's dangerous."

"It's the look that makes men run in fear and women swoon and bed me," Athena said simply, even as she turned to Isabela, her green eyes skimming down Isabela's frame for the first time since she sat down.

"Oh, I bet," Isabela laughed huskily.

The pirate reached out a hand and placed it upon Athena's bicep, trailing her fingers down enticingly. Hawke could do nothing but smirk, watching as Isabela's eyes darkened, her lips curling alluringly as she inched a little closer. It was a game of seduction and Athena was not content to give in to it. The hunt would make the final result better after all, no matter how much she wished to give in to those glinting brown eyes and that seductive smirk.

"Perhaps I could show you my room in the Hanged Man?" Isabela purred, biting her lips as she pressed her chest against Athena's arm. "There are so many things that I could show you."

"I'm not interested," Athena said sharply, turning her head away from Isabela as the woman began to lean in closely.

"Oh? I see, Hawke. You want me to work for it don't you? There are plenty of people in this city who I could simply move my attentions to instead."

"But none of them are me and I interest you," Hawke replied matter of factly. "You will undoubtedly sleep with other people, as is your right to do, but me? I am something different in this mediocre city and that is alluring to you. You won't give up the chase, Isabela. It will thrill you far too much."

"Andraste's arse, must you always be an asshole, Hawke?" Isabela sighed, pinching Athena slightly before she settled back and away from her newfound associate.

Athena scowled at the place where Isabela had pinched her, confused up until she saw no ill-will upon Isabela's face. It had been... what? A sign of camaraderie?

"I did it because you're an ass but you're good company... so far. Don't strain your pretty head too much over it," Isabela laughed, noting Athena's expression and smirking at her.

"Why are you here, Isabela?"

"Because I saw you and it was so very boring in the Hanged Man."

"No. I mean, why are you still in Kirkwall? Could you simply not run?"

"I have things to see through, Hawke. If I had a choice, I would be on the next ship out of here, leaving this place behind. I don't do well in staying still, but at least I can go to the docks and look out to sea," the pirate shrugged, fixing the gloves on her hands.

"I know what you mean... I don't think that I belong here either," Athena sighed, scowling at the roof beneath her feet.

"Then we have something in common. Just two, dashing and beautiful rogues, taking a city by storm until we can finally leave it all behind!"

"Is that the story you see for us?"

"I have not known you long, Hawke, but I already know that things are certainly not going to be boring with you. Besides, could you see yourself leaving in anything less than a bang?"

"Of cannon fire and explosions?"

"Yes! That sounds like you, sweet thing! Now, are we going to keep lamenting the chains Kirkwall has on us, or shall we get a drink and we can discuss the other set of chains that I think you would look good in?" Isabela chuckled.

"I think I'll pass on the chains. I could use the drink though," Athena shrugged, getting up from her seat and holding out a hand for Isabela to take.

The Rivaini took the hand that Athena offered her, pulling herself up until she was practically close enough for Athena to circle her arms around her. She was tempted, so very tempted, but besides the hunt, it would be too much of a distraction. Hawke needed to get to those Deep Roads so she could protect Bethany and she needed Isabela's help to get there. Mixing business and pleasure was not a good idea, no matter how much Athena found herself desiring the woman before her.

It seemed as if she had been thinking too long, as Isabela smirked before her, her hands now on her hips and her eyes smouldering as if she knew what Athena was thinking about.

"Come. I need whiskey," Athena said simply, shrugging and making her way to the edge of the roof.

She jumped down in agile movements, grabbing onto each outcrop of wall that would provide her with a safe way down to the ground. Luckily, Isabela was not far behind and Athena found herself grateful that she was at least spending her time with someone who was competent. Also she cherished the fact that it had not been Anders, although since he seemed not to like her and in all truth, the feeling was mutual, the chances of him seeking her out were slim.

"Come on, sweetness! The bar awaits!" Isabela exclaimed, hopping down to the ground beside Athena, before sauntering away.

Athena watched her for a moment, shaking her head at the woman who truly had captured her interest. There was something about her, something more than just the alluring pirate that most people saw in her. It was intriguing, the confidence with which Isabela carried herself.

Yes, Kirkwall may be a cage. A rancid, cesspool that Athena longed to escape from, but at least things would certainly be interesting with Isabela around. Of that, Hawke was certain.

***

When Athena awoke the next morning, her head felt as though it was being pummelled by a thousand small children all at once. She groaned, clutching to her head and wearily taking in her surroundings.

She had not made it home, of that she was certain. In fact, it looked like a room in the Hanged Man. Finally, as her senses came back to her, she felt something stir beside her and her whole body stiffened. No. No she had not. Had she?

Hastily, she sprung up from the bed, twirling round to survey the person who shared her bed. As soon as she saw the face of the woman, her blonde hair strewn across the pillow and her skin looking pale against the dark sheets, Athena could not help but let out a sigh of relief.

It seemed as if she had dodged a bullet and as she hastily pulled on her clothes and hurried out of the room without waking the mystery woman, she could not help but praise whatever higher beings existed that it had not been Isabela. That would have completely ruined her original plans and her 'never mix business with pleasure' rule.

As she walked passed Varric's room, she found herself stopping. Normally, she would not entertain the idea of dropping in on people unless they asked her to. She was not one of those people and she had never had someone who would even want her to visit, save for a few who would only want here there for purely physical reasons. Scowling at this need desire to actually talk to people, Athena walked into Varric's room, unsurprised by the fact that Isabela sat upon his table, talking and laughing with the dwarf.

"Ah! There she is! I trust that my bed was comfortable enough for you and... what was that pretty thing's name again?" Isabela asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Fuck if I know," Athena grumbled, taking a seat on the floor and leaning against a wall.

"Honestly, Hawke?! She certainly knows yours with the way she was screaming it, last night. I think I have seen her around Hightown before, shit, she certainly didn't look like a regular here, and I would know," Varric chuckled, passing over a mug of something to his new friend. "Drink up. It'll clear your head."

Athena grunted in thanks, taking a swig of the concoction and promptly screwing up her face in disgust. It tasted far too much like the air in lowtown and smelt even worse.

"Fuck! What in the blasted Void is that shit? Are you trying to kill me?" Athena spat, swallowing the liquid even as her stomach twisted at the taste.

"It's called: 'don't you regret forcing Isabela to sleep on the floor of Varric's room whilst you fucked a stranger in her bed.' I have knots, Hawke! I expect you to at least massage them out," Isabela said, smirking as she pointed to her back.

Groaning in annoyance, Hawke stood up, walking behind where Isabela was perched and began kneading into the muscles of her back. The pirate made a surprised and pleasant moan as Athena worked her fingers against her back, trying to work out the knots in her back.

"I think Rivaini was joking, Hawke," Varric laughed, shaking his head at the two women.

"Hush! She's really good at this! Don't stop!" Isabela hissed, closing her eyes and rolling her shoulders as Hawke continued to work out the kinks in her back and neck.

"Do either of you know what happened last night? I don't like not knowing," Athena asked, arching an eyebrow as she continues to work on Isabela's back.

"Well... we got in and got into a little drinking competition..."

"The first mistake..."

"Hush, Varric! I'm telling the story! Anyways, you were doing rather well, but you cannot hold your whiskey as well as me, I'm afraid. Competitive though, you kept glaring and saying you would fight me if I tried to go easy on you, so you just kept drinking," Isabela began, smirking as if remembering a truly amusing memory.

"When'd I get someone into bed?"

"Oh, that girl found her way onto your lap so early on. You were practically downing your drinks in between her doing all sorts of things, I was pretty impressed that you were able to concentrate! I certainly couldn't! Sadly, you refused all of my invitations to a threesome. Something about 'never business does pleasure mix, yup.' I assume you meant: 'never mix business with pleasure,' but you were so out of it. I asked if you were certain that this pleasure was something you wanted and then you told me to piss off and called me 'mother.'"

Athena groaned in despair, shaking her head as she began work on Isabela's shoulders.

"Fuck. My. Life."

"I mean... oh, just a little lower, Hawke. Oh yeah! That's the spot, sweetness, keep doing it there! Anyways, I figured, if you were into calling people 'mommy' in bed, that was your business. Hey! Do not dig those nails of yours into me, Hawke! I'm not judging!"

Varric laughed, earning him a glare from Hawke, which he seemed to just ignore.

"As I was saying, you told me that you needed to borrow my bed and then you were having sex so loudly that I think you riled up basically everyone drinking. Including me! Seriously, where are your manners?"

"And... that's it?"

"Did I forget to mention that tattoo of her name that you got on your buttcheek?" Isabela asked, smirking over her shoulder.

"What the fuck?! I did not!" Athena hissed, pulling down her breeches slightly and examining her backside as best she could.

Both Isabela and Varric doubled over in laughter and Athena could not help but curse under her breath as she realised that it had been a joke. Scowling once more, Athena huffed and collapsed into the seat next to Varric. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest.

"Aw, you're so cute when you pout!' Isabela laughed.

"Fuck off. Both of you!" Hawke groused.

"Speaking of... duck, Hawke!"

Despite her annoyance, Hawke ducked as instructed, hiding under the small table as best as she could, whilst Isabela reclined to hide her from the doorway and Varric stood up to conceal her more.

Through the gaps in between them, Athena could make out the blonde that she had woken up next to, standing outside the doorway. She looked caught between anger and distress as she looked around, muttering beneath her breath. Finally, she seemed to leave, sniffling slightly as if she had been crying.

"You broke the poor girl's heart, Hawke," Isabela chuckled.

Rolling her eyes, Athena sat up once more, smoothing down the creases on her shirt and stretching slightly. She did not miss the way Isabela took the time to appreciate the way her muscles stretched and held the position perhaps a little longer than was necessary. Varric seemed to notice, as he looking between Athena and Isabela curiously, before a grin took over his face.

“Well, what have you got planned today, Hawke?”

“Got to go save that Seamus kid, or whatever,” Athena yawned, rolling her shoulders before standing up. “Hmm, Isabela, are you coming?”

“You’re not asking me? Again? You wound me, Hawke!” Varric laughed.

“You need to finish the next chapter of Hard in Hightown or else the prissy nobles will have your head. Besides, I’ll call on you tomorrow, give ‘Bela a whiskey break!”

“Hey! I do not need a whiskey break! I carry my whiskey with me wherever I go!”

“Yes, and still you manage not to stab me by accident. That is the sort of technique and dedication I need.”

Both Isabela and Varric laughed, even as Athena merely arched an eyebrow, confused as to why they thought it was so funny. It was true. A simple fact and frankly one that impressed her immensely.

“Alright, Hawke. Lead the way.”


End file.
